


Wrapped up

by GhostlessHollow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crush, Dom/sub, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Lime, Marvel - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Peter Parker - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, dom reader, female dom, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlessHollow/pseuds/GhostlessHollow
Summary: After (f/n) confesses her feelings for a certain web-slinger, he is left shocked and doesn't know how to respond. Unfortunately, she takes his hesitancy as rejection. Now Peter finds himself making his way to her apartment to show just how much of a fool he had been.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spiderman/Reader, spiderman/you
Kudos: 61





	Wrapped up

**Author's Note:**

> Try to convince me that Peter is a top. I'll wait.

”I like you," she said as her hands made a caressing sweep down his lean torso. 

Peter latched onto a skyscraper and swung with ease and grace through the midnight air, the same recollection of their conversation replaying in his mind over and over.

"And you like me."

He swung off a 15 story building and soared through the sky before attaching to another, taller building. He was close now.

"I'm just so sick of ignoring how bad I want you." Her sly hands stopped at his waist, hooking her fingers in the denim belt loops and pulling his hips into hers gently, eyes focused on the action.

"And if you ever decide you want me too," she bit her lip nervously. "you know where to find me..."

At the moment he was too shocked to reply, leaving her to give him an embarrassed and regretful look.

God, he still felt like a fool as he remembered just letting her walk away with her arms held close to her sides, hands clasped at her chest.

For most of their life, they had known each other, but Peter had never seen her be so forward. She was soft and temperate... kind but moderate and careful when it came to her emotions.

From the moment they met in elementary school, they instantly clicked and became inseparable. Anything ranging from heartbreaking loss or bad breakups, they always had each other to fall back on.

Their feelings for each other had been apparent since they were in middle school, but the fear of losing the other scared them into keeping their emotions under wraps. 

His nerves flared as his web attached to the apartment complex and Peter climbed strategically up the tall building to her floor, thankful that there didn't seem to be many cars on the street at the time. Pulling himself expertly over the railing of the small balcony, Peter took a moment to straighten himself up, smoothing down his hoodie and pulling his jeans snugly upon his hips.

Trying to keep his determination up, he shook out his hands and rolled his neck as if he was about to defuse a bomb. Peter didn't know if she would even be up at this time. And he knew that waking her up was a bad idea, but if he didn't do this now he didn't think he'd ever find the confidence to try again. 

He ran a bare hand over his masked head, trying to smooth over his nerves as he knocked on the window to her small living room.

Knock, knock.

Knock.

Knock, knock.

The pattern they had created so that (F/N) could tell when Peter was coming for a visit- whether it is as his normal self or alter ego.

Anxious feet shuffled impatiently below him as a muffled movement could be heard.

"P-- Peter? What the heck-- did you go through the city without your suit on?" (F/N)'s voice was quiet but concerned as she slid open the pained glass.

"Hey, at least I put on my mask." He smiled, though, she wouldn't be able to tell. 

"Well, come in before someone sees you," she yawned, stepping back into the dark recesses of her living room. Peter climbed in with ease, taking off the mask and stuffing it into his pocket.

The awkwardness that surrounded the two was an inescapable smog that choked them into silence. (F/N) had never seemed shy around the brown-haired male before, but the way she fiddled with the hem of her night shorts in an attempt to cover more of her legs, the more obvious it was that she was uncomfortable.

Becoming overwhelmed with the need to speak, Peter just came out with it.

"Look, (F/N). I'm -- I --" He groaned, finding it hard to tame his words into place. "When you approached me, I was... Surprised. And I had no clue how to respond. For the last 3 days, I felt like an ass for just gawking at you and letting you walk away." 

He slowly approached her and she looked up from the worn wooden floors 

"It was a mistake."

"What are you saying?" She nearly demanded with her questioning tone.

Peter felt himself sink back into an awkward stance.

"I'm saying," he took a deep breath. "I want you, too." 

Her posture changed almost instantly.

"Are... Are you sure?" Peter nodded and saw something dancing behind (F/N)'s eyes he didn't recognize. 

She tentatively took a step closer to him and placed open palms on his chest as her eyes roamed his body.

"Then..." She started, eyes locking with his. "Would you be ok with me kissing you?"

"Y-yes," Peter managed to squeak out before her lips connected to his passionately, her hand snaking up to cup the back of his head. 

It wasn't hard to tell she was holding back, wanting to take it slow as to not startle him, but he felt this hunger growing inside him as well. Nervous hands slid around (F/N)'s warm back, not quite sure how to hold her. That's when she started to get a bit more into it, softly nipping at his lower lip and walking them back until the pits of his knees hit the seat of the couch and he fell into a sitting position.

With little hesitation, (F/N) climbed onto him, straddling his legs with her smooth ones. This was all such a stark contrast to how (F/N) usually held herself. Now she seemed so sure and confident, her presence was nearly dominating. 

And as her hands caressed his abs through the fabric of his light blue shirt, he couldn't help but think how crazy this all was.

How long had they been friends?

How long had they had these unrequited feelings?

How long had Peter dreamt of moments like this?

How long had she?

It just seemed so surreal, and (F/N) could tell something was off as she slowed her advancements.

"Am I moving too fast?" She questioned softly as her plush lips left soft kissed up and down the side of his neck, sending small shocks through him. 

He felt unsure, some part of him still felt conflicted about doing this. The fear he felt about losing her if this new relationship soured made him hesitant.

"We can stop if you want," she said reassuringly as she straightened up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I mean..." Before he continued his thought, she began climbing out of his lap. It wasn't a surprise how understanding and caring she was but it truly touched him that she was so patient and considerate. The simple gesture nearly erased the trouble that prevailed through his heart.

"Wait!" He grabbed her waist. "I-- I didn't say I wanted to stop."

She smiled at him; that warm smile that seemed to cleanse his heart of all pain and despair. 

"Ok, but if you feel I'm going too far, tell me. I don't want to ever make you feel like you have to do anything with me."

He nodded briskly, suddenly feeling an urge he didn't feel before as he kissed her. 

Unprompted, his warm hands caressed her sides, slowly sliding under her loose shirt, feeling around her warm stomach and working their way up.

A when his hands gently cupped her breasts, he could feel her slowly getting rougher, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Peter felt a slight moan escape his lips when she ground gently against him. 

His hands playing with her breast, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh, (F/N) grabbed his forearms and pulled them out of her shirt. For a moment, she detached herself from him leaning back to pull her baggy T off. 

Peter felt his heart skip a beat as she started sucking on his neck while pulling off his clothing, the brunette helpless to her touch, complying with ease. Impatient hands wandered to the hem of (F/N)'s night shorts, trying to shimmy them off despite her sitting on him.

"Ah- ah- ah," (F/N) slightly chuckled against his skin. "So impatient... We're going to take our time." With grace, she got on her knees in front of him, letting her hands slowly roam his denim clothed thighs. 

Peter nearly shuttered as she palmed him through his pants. 

"One rule..." She said through the lusty atmosphere as she began freeing him of his pants, pulling them down his thighs. "You have to keep your hands, palm down, on the couch."

The statement made him curious, and against his better judgment he asked: "What happens if I don't?"

She gave a curt chuckle, her hands sliding up his inner thigh, catching his attention. 

"I'll punish you," She said, eyes locked on his as she smirked.

In all the fantasies he'd had about them being together, he had assumed she would be far less... dominate, to say the least. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. But with the way she was looking at him with that affectionate lust in her eyes, he couldn't help but cave to her every demand.

Licking her lips, (F/N) pumped Peter's already hard shaft.

"So excited already?" Using her saliva as a lubricant, she squeezed his member a little tighter and started pumping him faster, looking him in the eye the whole time.

Keeping his hands on the couch became harder when she wrapped her lips around him, he had to hold back the urge to reach for her head, a moan erupting from his throat. Seemingly in response, (F/N) groaned around him, making his fingers dig desperately into the grey cushion he sat on. 

"P-Please..." he moaned.

"Please what?" she teased, licking the pulsing underside of his erection, then taking him into her mouth nearly completely.

"Mm- ah! Pl-Please-- can I touch you?" Peter begged fists balled painfully at his sides. 

Coming back up his shaft with sucked-in cheeks, an audible pop was heard as her lips let go of his head.

"Hmmm..." Contemplated the half-naked woman in between his legs. "Ok. But only because you asked so nicely."

He nearly sighed in relief as he reached out for her face and softly caressed her cheek. A soft, loving smile showed on her lovely features at the gentle gesture.

Soft lips kissed up his warm thighs as she teased the head of his member with her hand. Glad to be able to tangle his hands in her hair as she started to suck him again, Peter let out deep, needy moans, biting his lower lip and tilting his head forward.

The sight of her on her knees, bare with eyes watching every little expression of pleaser he expressed made him grow hot everywhere and twitch inside her warm, wet mouth. If she kept up the pace, he would be gone far sooner than expected 

But she just went harder, faster and deeper, relentlessly pumping what she couldn't reach with her hand and playing with his balls.

Broken pleas left Peter's thin lips and he gripped her hair tighter in his sweaty palms.

"A-Ah! (F/N)! MmmMhha," groaned the brunette, reaching his peak.

Nearly hunching over from pleasure, peter released hot seed into her mouth, a loud moan filling the dim room.

(F/N) pulled off him and swallowed, not missing a beat and took a moment to wipe the saliva from her mouth and chin. 

Getting back up and sliding back into his lap, she kissed him softly while he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. But his pulse picked back up when he felt her grip his length again.

"Do you think you can go again?" (F/N) asked gently as she pumped his limp shaft.

"A-Again?" He stuttered, almost surprised. That unexpectedly took a lot out of him.

"If you don't want to, that's ok. But if you feel up to it, I'll take care of you."

He felt tired, admittedly, but he so desperately wanted her. Wanted her touch. Wanted to touch her. Wanted to be inside of her. Wanted to give into her fully.

God, the thought had him hardening already. 

"Of-Of course I want to."

"Good boy," she smiled and stood, Peter, following suit but feeling awkward with his pants at his knees.

Chuckling softly, she aided him with the removal of the reminisce of his clothing, then led him to her room. She strolled over to the dresser. "Get on the bed, please," (F/N) asked as she flicked on the lamp atop the dresser and opened one of the drawers.

Naked, slightly nervous, and half-hard, he obeyed, climbing onto the bed and sitting in the center. 

After rummaging around in the small drawer for a minute, (F/N) turned back around, placing a small square of packaging in between her lips so it was just barely hanging on. It took Peter a minute to realize what it was but to be fair, he was distracted by (F/N)'s smoldering gaze as she rid herself of her shorts and panties.

Leaving the articles of clothing on the floor, she crawled onto the bed towards the fit male waiting for her. With ease she ripped open the condom's packaging and put it on Peter's hardening member, making sure to slip it on nice and slow.

"Lay back, baby," (F/N) encouraged softly. "I got you."

With a nod, he laid back, his head sinking into the plush pillows.

Straddling his hips with her legs, she stroked his erection a few times before aligning him to her entrance and slowly lowering herself down. Her hands traced the skin of his torso as she raised her hips to lower herself back down again, both sighing with pleasure.

Leaning forward, her arms entrapped his head as she began licking and sucking on his collar bone, neck and shoulders. Her warmth hugged him tightly as his hands wandered from her back to her hips and back up to wrap around her neck, holding her close.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned into his ear, slamming herself down on him. "God, you're doing so good, Peter." 

He moaned and released his grip around her neck, hands fling to dig his fingers into her hips like he was holding on for dear life. 

"F-Faster," he moaned.

She complied, a pleased smirk on her face. Quicker and harder she trusted onto him, grinding her hips onto his every once in a while. And it drove Peter mad. Moans of ecstasy fell from his lips without shame.

"You like that? Huh?" (F/N) grunted, and Peter could tell just how much she was holding back. 

"Y-Yes-- " She bounced up and down faster, grinding him harder. "Aaahh- God yes!"

"Say my name," she demanded nipping at his jawline.

"(F/N)! Mahwah-- (F-F/N)!" He spoke through moans, his nails embedding into she soft skin of her waist.

"Good fucking boy." 

The sound of skin against skin filled the room as she went harder, Peter now trusting slightly up to meet her. 

"Oh shit," she said lustfully as she sat up again, Peter's rock hard member brushing against something that he noticed always elicited sounds of pleasure from her. She started losing herself, riding him as fast as she could, then slowing down only to pick up the pace again as curses and praise fell from her sweet lips. 

Hands fisted the comfortable blanket beneath them as Peter's head pressed harder into the pillows, feeling his end approaching quickly.

"(F/N), ah, (F/N)," Peter gasped, hands gripping for her.

"Go ahead, baby, " she said, leaning back down to his ear. "Let it out, cum for me." 

"M-Mmhhhuuuh!" He nearly yelled, clutching her back as she rode him harder, milking him for all he had. 

Panting and sweaty, Peter just held her there, embracing her as she embraced back.

"Now I really regret letting you go that first time," he said jokingly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, panting heavily. 

She just laughed, placing soft kisses on his forehead as she claimed off of him and nuzzled into his side. 

"There's more where that came from if you're up for it." She smiled biting her bottom lip as her finger traced circles on his chest. 

A light shade of red blossomed on his face as he lightly shook his head.


End file.
